


Você é Minha Kryptonita

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (e Karolsen é legal), Aka: o Mon-El que todos merecemos, Do que Mon-El sendo um cara legal, F/F, Gen, Karamel é um péssimo relacionamento, Mas aqui o Mon-El é menos babaca e ele acaba entendendo a coisa, Mas é mais sobre a Kara lidando com a Lena Kitten Luthor, Mon-el é um babaca de marca maior, Supercorp é vida
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Você é a minha kryptonita. Mon-El disse a ela, os olhos brilhando. Você me deixa vulnerável, me deixa fraco. Você literalmente pode me matar e eu sequer teria a chance de me defender. É o que ele quis dizer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * escrevi isso há meses e fiquei com preguiça de traduzir *

_Você é a minha kryptonita._ Mon-El disse a ela, os olhos brilhando. _Você me deixa vulnerável, me deixa fraco. Você literalmente pode me matar e eu sequer teria a chance de me defender_. É o que ele quis dizer. 

_Você é minha heroína._ Lena disse a ela, aquele olhar que fazia o coração de Kara disparar com força _. Você é forte. Você pode me salvar e sequer precisa de poderes para isso. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é ser quem você é e acreditar em mim_. É o que ela quis dizer.

E Kara sabia disso.

Ele lhe deu uma garrafa de club soda. Ela lhe deu um escritório cheio de variadas flores. Até mesmo com as (relativamente) raras plumerias. Mon-el nunca a ouviu e nem respeitou. Lena traiu Lillian e levou a sério o "seja seu próprio herói". Ele não fez nada quando estavam sem poderes, mesmo que ele fosse o guarda-costas do príncipe de Daxam, Mon-el somente assistiu aqueles aliens torturarem ela, ele somente fez algo depois que os humanos se moveram pra proteger a heroína deles. Lena era humana, então ela era frágil, e mesmo assim ela não se importou com a possibilidade de morrer quando tentou escapar do Cyborg-Hank para proteger ela quando Kara estava só mais frágil, não machuque ela Lena gritou um momento antes de ser jogada violentamente no chão e nocauteada. 

Sim, Kara ainda não realmente confiava tanto assim em Lena durante o Medusa. Quando Mon-el estava morrendo... Mas ela viu Lena provar que não era nada como todos pensavam, sacrificar a chance de ganhar a aprovação de Lillian para salvar centenas de aliens. Então claro que Kara arriscou a própria vida para salvar a mulher. Foi quase um milagre não se machucar tanto com a explosão de kriptonita. Mas ela não poderia deixar Lena morrer, ela não podia perder mais uma pessoa na vida dela.

Não só porque ela tinha o coração de um herói, mas porque era Lena. 

Não era quem tentou matar ela na primeira vez que se encontraram, agarrando seu pescoço com um agarro de ferro. Não era quem nunca ouvia a ela e só queria ser um herói para impressionar ela. Não era quem fazia ela se irritar, com quem ela somente discutia e fazia ela se perguntar o que ela estava fazendo ao continuar tentando.

Não era só Mon-el. 

Era quem fazia ela soltar risadinhas como uma adolescente de dezesseis anos, corar incontrolavelmente e sorrir como uma boba. Era que. Estava tentando dar o seu melhor e ser alguém além da sua família (algo com que Kara podia se identificar). Era quem olhava para ela com admiração, para Supergirl e Kara Danvers. 

Era Lena. 

"Eu não posso" ela disse para Mon-el no segundo antes de se beijarem "eu simplesmente não posso. Me desculpe. Não posso" 

Ele pareceu mais confuso do que decepcionado ou triste. Ela não esperou ele fazer aquela cara de cachorro abandonado ou se irritar. Onde você está indo? Ela ouviu ele dizer enquanto ela voava janela afora. Ela sequer se importou em se colocar dentro do uniforme.

Não foi uma surpresa quando ela viu que Lena estava trabalhando naquela hora tão tarde. Pousou em um beco por perto do prédio e então caminhou em direção ao prédio. Ele parecia maior e quase assustador quando estava tão escuro e vazio. Os guardas assentiram em sua direção. E Lena não disse nada mais do que ‘entre’ quando Kara bateu na porta. Era como se ela soubesse que Kara estava lá.

“O que há de errado?” Lena perguntou com preocupação sincera na voz e na sua expressão no momento em que ergueu os olhos do trabalho e viu Kara.

 “Eu só, hm, preciso conversar um pouco. Somos amigas, certo?”

“Claro.”

Lena fechou o laptop, andou até a mesa e encheu dois copos de água antes de ir para o sofá.

“Mo-Mike disse que eu sou a kriptonita dele.”

“Mike, seu namorado?”

“Ele não é meu namorado” dessa vez ela não riu como quando Eve disse isso.

“Se você diz. Não me parece muito positivo que ele tenha dito isso.”

“Não é. Ele diz que gosta de mim, entende? Mas ele nunca me escuta e eu posso contar em uma mão o número de vezes em que eu conversei com ele sem ficar irritada. E Alex diz que talvez valha a pena dar uma chance, mas é se ela estiver errada? E se ela ache que talvez eu precise dele para não ficar sozinha agora que ela está com a Maggie?”

“Está tudo bem bem se você não gosta dele ou se a Alex está errada uma vez na vida.”

“Mas…”

"Você gosta dele?” 

“ Não! Eu quero dizer, eu gosto dele, só que não desse jeito” talvez eu goste de você assim “É mais como… Um irmão? Como alguém que eu poderia cuidar como Alex cuidou de mim” ou como eu deveria ter cuidado de Kal-El, ela pensou.

"Então por que quer tentar? Para ela não se sentir culpada?” Kara assentiu “Você não acha que ela vai se sentir pior por você estar infeliz do que sozinha?” 

“Talvez. Faz sentido.”

“Pensamento racional. Converse com ela, conte como você se sente. Ela é sua irmã, eu sei, mas não faz parte da função dela tentar entender esse tipo de sentimento é dizer o que você deve ou não fazer. Se você deve ou não dar a chance a um cara por quem você não tem esse tipo de sentimento.”

“Certo, você está certa. Obrigada.”

Lena sorriu. Quando levantaram, Kara puxou ela parar um abraço. A kriptoniana a segurou cuidadosamente forte, perto o suficiente para sentir o coração de Lena contra seu peito. 

Quando Kara voou de volta para casa, estava aliviada demais para quem pretendia quebrar o coração de alguém ao deixar claro (pela segunda vez) que não sentia o mesmo por esse alguém. 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela era adorável. Movia as mãos um pouco mais (muito mais, quase como se elas fossem 100% essenciais para o quer que Lena estivesse falando na hora), as bochechas rosadas e o tom mais agudo. O sotaque escorregava mais pelas palavras e Kara adorava isso.
> 
> Lena levemente bêbada e feliz conseguia ser mais fofa do que Kara Puppy Danvers, isso era um feito notável.

Ela gostava dele. Ela via um certo potencial nele. Mon-El não tinha todos aqueles poderes que ela tinha, claro que não. Mas ele era mais forte e resistente que um humano, podia dar grandes saltos (como Kal-El dava no começo, antes de aprender a voar), não era a prova de balas, mas em compensação era resistente a kryptonita e isso poderia ser útil em algum momento.

Porém, fazia uma semana que eles não se falavam. E era mais difícil do que ela esperava.

Por que era sempre isso? Winn havia se apaixonado por ela, mas as coisas acabaram bem. Ela teve algo com James, agora estava tudo bem. Provavelmente tudo ficaria bem com Mon-El também, certo? Ele podia ser mais infantil e teimoso do que Winn e James, mas ele conseguiria superar os sentimentos e ser um bom amigo. Ser um bom aprendiz. Ela não era obrigada a corresponder os sentimentos dele só porque ele era um homem. E homens em Daxam eram considerados superiores.

De qualquer maneira, pelo menos ele ainda trabalhava no bar e ainda não tinha causado novas confusões. Foi bom seguir o conselho de Lena e depois conversar com Alex sobre esses sentimentos.

E Alex havia entendido. Claro que ela havia entendido. No fundo, ela não queria que Kara se forçasse a sentir algo pelo daxamita. Ela sabia muito bem que Kara viveria muito mais do que ela, do que James, Winn, Eliza, Cat. Do que Lena.

Tudo voltava para Lena, não é? 

E Kara sabia que Alex podia notar que os sentimentos dela pela CEO não eram totalmente só de amizade. Era tão óbvio assim? 

Provavelmente era. 

E mais duas semanas se passaram antes de algo mudar.

Estavam no bar, Alex, Maggie e Winn jogando sinuca (ou: Alex arrasando, Maggie babando e Winn sendo humilhado). James conversando com uma alien de pele azul (estava mais do que na hora dele seguir em frente). Lena estava começando a parecer bêbada. Não muito, só um pouco acima da linha de sobriedade absoluta. Sorrindo mais e falando mais.

Ela era adorável. Movia as mãos um pouco mais (muito mais, quase como se elas fossem 100% essenciais para o quer que Lena estivesse falando na hora), as bochechas rosadas e o tom mais agudo. O sotaque escorregava mais pelas palavras e Kara adorava isso.

Lena levemente bêbada e feliz conseguia ser mais fofa do que Kara _Puppy_ Danvers, isso era um feito notável.

Quando Winn achou que foi humilhado o suficiente, ele decidiu puxar Lena para a mesa de sinuca para ver se ela poderia ajuda um pouco (quem sabe ela soubesse usar a física melhor que ele?). Kara observou ela olhar adoravelmente concentrada para a mesa, como se estivesse traçando uma tática para derrotar a rainha do bilhar (aka Alex Damn-vers). 

Provavelmente, Kara não disfarçava seus heart eyes tão bem quanto pensava, já que Mon-El apareceu do seu lado com um copo de alguma bebida azul e um sorriso meio triste e meio de entendimento. 

"Podemos ser amigos?" 

"Por que não?" Ela aceitou o copo "Melhor você seguir em frente."

"Eu vou seguir, ao menos você foi sincera."

"Eu sei... o que é isso?"

"Coragem líquida" ela franziu o cenho "É esse o termo, não é? Para álcool usado para ter coragem de fazer algo."

"Sim, Mon, mas por que você acha que eu preciso disso?" 

"Por causa de uma certa Luthor" ele desencostou da mesa "Aproveite a chance."

Com isso, ele voltou para o bar.

Poucos minutos depois, uma Lena frustrada se jogou no banco ao lado de Kara (em vez de sentar graciosamente como ela costumava fazer - mesmo com o pequeno ato de rebeldia que era colocar uma perna em cima do sofá).

"Onde ela aprendeu a ser tão boa?" 

"Bares quase todas as noites durante a faculdade."

"Claro" Lena viu o copo que Mon-El trouxera, ainda intocado "O que é isso?" 

"Eu não faço ideia."

"Parece mais algum produto de limpeza" ela pegou o copo e cheirou "Ouch, cheira a isso."

"E por isso você não vai segurar o copo por nem mais um segundo" Kara tirou o copo da sua mão. 

Não era exatamente explícito ou claro, mas havia uma consciência de que Lena sabia que Kara era Supergirl e que Kara sabia que Lena sabia disso (muitos 'sabias' em uma frase só, sorry). Por isso ela não falou nada quando Kara respirou fundo e bebeu tudo de uma vez. 

Ouch. 

Não era tão forte quanto o que ela havia bebido semanas antes. Não chegava nem perto. Mas ela podia sentir que não estava mais tão sóbria assim. 

"Tudo bem por aí?"

Lena tocou sua tempora com o indicador, a sobrancelha arqueada e sorrindo. Como ela podia ter um sorriso tão bonito e brilhante? 

"Eu amo você."

Não foi tão difícil assim falar.

E foi menos difícil ainda corresponder ao beijo quando Lena agarrou sua camisa e puxou para isso. 

Era um clichê: amor até pode te fazer se sentir fraco algumas veze, te machucar. Porém, ele faz você se sentir mais e mais forte. E no final, Lena nunca seria a kriptonita, ela era o sol. Seja o sol amarelo que fazia Kara mais forte ou o vermelho que fazia ela ser ‘normal’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * prompts são bem vindos;  
> * estou pensando em uma longfic baseada em alguma das minhas histórias originais, não sei se alguém leria;  
> * alguém leu "A Dor em Vermelho"? Eu acabei excluindo, mas estou pensando em fazer uma oneshot ou twoshot baseada na ideia dela (Kara infectada pela Red-K + Alex sendo sequestrada).

**Author's Note:**

> Mande prompts e sugestões! 
> 
>  
> 
> * jabá *
> 
> Me siga aqui: char-is-hella-gay  
> Ou no meu novo Tumblr onde vou postar pequenos textos: a-escritora  
> Talvez no meu blog principal?: apenas-mais-uma-charlie  
> Wattpad: CharlieFG | Spirit: CharlieFG | Nyah: Starbuck (originais) ou Supercorp Trash


End file.
